


#9 A date night with the dead

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [9]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Date Night, Halloween vibes, Just something cute, M/M, October challenge, Richard enjoys scaring Paul, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Richard’s idea of a romantic night includes ravens, tombstones and ghost stories.





	#9 A date night with the dead

_The prompt: A fun, creepy night of urban exploration gets the character(s) into trouble._

* * *

“Live to the fullest, for life is all too short,” Paul read the text on a tombstone out loud. “That’s lovely.”

“And earlier, you were skeptical about my date ideas once again.” Richard grabbed his boyfriend from his waist and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “So, I assume you liked it in the end?”

“It’s ok, I guess. It’s just a bit…questionable perhaps to have a date with dead people. I feel like we are interrupting their peace”

This night hadn’t gone as expected. Earlier, Paul had wrapped himself comfortably in a blanket, assuming to spend the evening by himself watching romantic comedies. His peace had been interrupted though when his boyfriend - the master of surprising - had come to his door, a rose in his mouth, asking to join him on a romantic evening walk. Of course, Paul couldn’t have said no - he never could even though how silly his boyfriend’s ideas usually were.

While strolling in a hazy cemetery, they couldn’t see properly and Paul didn’t want to even look at the ground. He squeezed his companion’s hand tighter and meekly followed him wherever they were heading.

They stopped by a tree that was filled with ravens. Richard whispered: “That’s so beautiful, like a painting.” He was a sucker for gothic aesthetics and ravens were his favorite birds - black and elegant, just like him.

“Do you know why those ravens have gathered there?” Paul remembered that Hitchcock’s infamous bird movie and it made him uncomfortable. He didn’t understand animal behavior at all.

“There’s something in that tree that visibly lures them,” Richard said and grinned. “Or maybe those birds are actually spirits of the dead people, now judging us.”

Richard knew very well how much Paul hated ghost stories. “Shut up already, somebody has just given them food or something…spirits don’t exist.”

“How can you be sure? Maybe there’s more in this world than we can see just with our eyes.”

Paul shook his head. “Let’s leave this place,” he said quickly before his boyfriend would continue his speculation.

The drizzle seemed to get heavier as they proceeded but it didn’t seem to bother Richard at all, even though loyal to his own style, he didn’t have suitable clothing for a cool autumn night. Paul was actually getting cold. “Umm, should we make our way home soon?”

Richard ignored the question. “By the way, did you hear that in this graveyard somebody had to be buried in a lead coffin because his body was radiating so much?”

“Hey, enough of those stupid ghost stories already!”

“Is it considered as a story if it’s true?”

“It’s not true and it’s freezing as hell so let’s go somewhere.” Now, annoyed with his boyfriend, Paul took the lead.

When they walked the assumptions turned out to be correct: it started raining cats and dogs. “How great,” Paul mumbled and they started running towards shelter in front of a small chapel.

They sat together, now safe from the rain, and watched and listened to it in silence. Paul was trembling and Richard tried his best to warm him up by dragging him closer.

“This was the stupidest idea ever…” Paul complained.

“I think this is romantic. At least we are together.”

“Yeah, but we could have been watching movies at my place where there is actually warm.” Paul was sure he would get a nasty flu because of his boyfriend’s romantic dating night.

Richard turned and looked at his boyfriend straight in the eyes. “You are so cute when you pout.”

“Don’t you dare...”

He tilted his head and asked innocently: “Dare what, exactly?”

“That…thing.” _Which melts me every single freaking time, verdammt._

Without saying anything, Richard pulled Paul from his nape towards his lips - then he noticed that his partner was really freezing.

When they parted Richard asked with a dreamy look: “Did that finally warm you up?”

Paul was gasping and just when he was about to answer, they had an unexpected company.

“What the hell are you teenagers doing on my graveyard once again?” A figure from the shadows approached them and continued his grumbling: “I’ll show you some manners!”

They looked at each other for a millisecond and then started running as fast as they could. They could still hear the janitor’s swearing behind them, but luckily, he hadn’t started following them.

Paul couldn’t stop laughing and through his panting, he said: “Well, that didn’t go exactly as planned, mein Liebling.”

“At least we should be flattered to be mistaken for teenagers.”


End file.
